


The first Christmas

by Kidfromthedeli



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfromthedeli/pseuds/Kidfromthedeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen's competitive nature kicks in when she suspects Patty has outdone her in the gift stakes. Set in a fluff filled imaginary universe after season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little seasonal fluff in this fandom because I miss these two.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you. What are you, five years old?”  
“Not even a little hint?”  
Ellen pouted and looked up at the blond through her lashes but as usual Patty was immune to such tactics and merely turned her attention back to the files spread across the vast expanse of the dining table with an impatient sigh. Ellen tapped her pen, shuffled her papers and made a show of returning to her own work, she lasted an impressive ten minutes.  
“Can I wear it?”  
Patty made a huge effort to stifle the smirk that was threatening to break across her face. Ellen had been at this for over an hour. Her arrival back from the office had unfortunately coincided with Perry handing over some parcels. Patty had virtually hurtled upstairs with them and returned empty handed.  
“Was there something for me among those?" Ellen asked as casually as she could manage. "I thought we decided we were only going to do token gifts.”  
“You don't have to buy me anything, I have everything I need.” replied the blond  
The words we're delivered to the table top but the meaning was clear enough. They had been living together for four months, Christmas was approaching and things were going well. Patty could be surprisingly sweet when she took time off from plotting global domination. Ellen suddenly realised some sort of reply was in order.  
“Well. Yes, so do I.”  
Their gazes met suspiciously before Patty predictably rolled her eyes and looked away. Ellen grinned nervously, she had made one or two purchases herself but nothing extravagant. She did not want to be outdone in the gift stakes. If she could get some idea of the scale of the presents she could at least make sure she matched them. She began her gentle inquisition but Patty was having none of it and refused to play ball. Ellen changed her tactics, she ran a bare foot slowly up and down the blonds toned calf and accompanied it with a speculative look. Patty shifted her leg away in irritation.  
“Stop trying to distract me I have to finish this.”  
Ellen stood up and huffed feeling unreasonably put out.  
“I think I might go and take a bath. If you get finished soon come and join me.”  
Patty hummed vaguely and kept her attention fixed on the files in front of her. Ellen made her way into the bathroom, she turned the water on at a low pressure and added some of her favourite bath oils. She crossed the hall to their bedroom and began to undress making sure everything landed in the hamper. Patty could be anal about stray laundry items littering the pristine living space. She tied a beautiful blue silk robe around her, a gift of course from the blond, before listening carefully for any sound of movement downstairs. Satisfied Patty was still engrossed in her work Ellen stealthily opened the lawyers expansive walk in closet and stepped inside. She took a moment to marvel at the meticulous order of the impressive space. Shoes were racked, suits were hung with military precision, shirts lined up in blocks of colour. Further in, jackets and coats were lined up according to season. Ellen wondered when the hell Patty found time to maintain it. Her hand reverentially stroked her particular favourite deep purple shirt, she had very happy memories of Patty wearing that item. She shook her head to regain her focus. Her eyes scanned the high shelving, there was nothing out of place there. Quickly she moved aside some of the dresses and gowns to peer behind them, nothing out of the ordinary there either. Ellen closed the closet door and her gaze wandered around the room. She checked the dresser drawers quickly and even glanced under the bed before deciding the guest room was a more likely hiding place. Ellen detoured to the bathroom and turned off the taps before tiptoeing to the recently redecorated guest room across the hall. The bulk of Ellen's wardrobe was situated in the wall length sliding closet space in this room. The final section was left empty in the unlikely event of them having overnight guests. Moving in with Patty was the final nail in the coffin of her fractious relationship with her family, Patty had nobody left. The top shelving was high, too high to be able to see right to the back. Ellen pulled over the ornate high backed chair and hopped up with alacrity. Her smile was wide with triumph, there nestled at the back of the deep shelving were several plain brown wrapped parcels. Ellen stretched out an arm and still couldn't quite reach them, she scowled in frustration and rose onto her toes.  
“What in the name of god are you doing up there?”  
Ellen froze. Caught red handed she had no possible excuse, her shoulders slumped. Patty did not sound remotely amused. Ellen allowed the robe to fall open as she turned slowly on the chair to face her lover with a sheepish grin. Patty could not stop her eyes from raking over the slender body, she reluctantly tore them away and maintained an admirable focus.  
“I find it hard to believe that a woman of your age and supposed intelligence is poking around in a wardrobe like a pre-schooler. Even Catherine is beyond this sort of thing. Get down and grow up.”  
Patty turned on her heel and stalked out. Ellen blew out her cheeks, stepped down from the chair and returned to the bathroom. Patty did not join her. The blond sat downstairs for a long time that night, she checked Ellen was asleep before retrieving the parcels from the guest room and finding another hiding place. Two could play at this game. Patty slid into bed and accepted the sleepy embrace of her younger lover, she pressed a kiss to her temple and settled under the cover.  
“Patty?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I’m still not telling you.”  
Ellen huffed dramatically. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
Three days later Ellen was out of options and decided on one last desperate throw of the dice. She was not proud of herself for even contemplating this but she found she could not let it go. Patty had got her Christmas gifts organised and under control. No doubt they would be fabulous, Patty was as generous with her gifts as she was sharp with her tongue. In Ellen's heart she knew it really did not matter. Patty would be as happy with a lipstick or a new novel as she would with a Ferrari or a hideaway in the Bahamas but her head was not having it. It was not in Ellen's nature to leave a task unfinished, to leave something to chance when she there was information available. All she needed was a clue, an inkling and then she could act accordingly and rest easy, sure in the knowledge that Patty would not be one up. On Friday the twentieth she cleared her desk early and headed home, she was certain Patty would not return before seven. She almost always made it for Catherine’s bedtime routine, but Ellen knew Patty was buried in the mire of a case currently coming to the sharp end and that meant all hands on deck Christmas or not. When the young lawyer came through the door at just after four Catherine and her nanny had not long arrived home from school.  
“Hi Ellen” Catherine beamed from her little play table where her crayons and colouring books were already spread out.  
“Ellen you're home early. Is everything alright?”  
Mrs Ororo had been Catherine's nanny for almost two years, she was a steady reassuring fixture in the child's life.  
“Everything's fine, things are winding down a little for the holidays so I thought I'd spend some time with Catherine.”  
Mrs Ororo looked slightly sceptical, she lifted an eyebrow and smiled stiffly.  
“I could stay until Miss Hewes gets home.”  
“No need, Patty won't be back before seven. Have a nice evening.”  
The nanny tried not to glower at being summarily dismissed. She liked Ellen, she thought she was good for Patty and for Catherine. The painfully shy, sickly little girl was beginning to inch her way out of her shell. Mrs Ororo conceded that was largely due to Ellen's gentle encouragement and younger outlook. Although Patty’s love for her granddaughter was beyond doubt there was an almost fearful wariness to it that the nanny could not comprehend. It seemed as if the blond was waiting for something to go wrong, as if she feared that showing that love would weaken her in some way. When she first took the job as Catherine's nanny Ellen was a peripheral figure, but she was always there, just on the edges and in the shadows. Mrs Ororo began to notice the slight shift in Patty’s moods when the younger woman came closer. She smiled more, she indulged in a little conversation rather than just giving instructions regarding Catherine's care or enquiring about her day. There was a mischievous glint in her eye. Then sooner rather than later, Ellen would recede to the sidelines once more and her employers mood would deteriorate accordingly. The hardness would return in the set of her jaw, she spent more time than ever at the office and Catherine would react by withdrawing into herself, shrinking away and becoming harder to engage. After watching this soap opera for almost a year no one was more thankful than Mrs Ororo when the apparently mismatched pair finally became a couple. Of course she was not privy to the details or circumstances of their relationship, it was none of her business anyway. Catherine was her business and Ellen blew in like a breath of fresh air. She won Catherine over in a heartbeat. There were outings, giggles, Disney marathons and dressing up clothes. Catherine was acting like a little girl at last and that made Ellen more than acceptable in the nanny's book. The difference in Patty was less marked. The woman was a law unto herself and could still start an argument in an empty room but the signs of contentment were there if you knew where to look for them. It could be seen in the sway of her walk, the glint in her eye and the lighter atmosphere that pervaded the apartment. After spending time around the pair she had decided they were like peas in a pod. Neither seemed to know quite what they were doing but somehow it was working. There were no outward sounds of a relationship at all, when Mrs Ororo arrived to take Catherine to school she would observe the pair discuss their respective workloads over breakfast and then bid each other goodbye before heading off to work whilst barely making eye contact. It was as much a mystery to the nanny as it seemed to be to Patty and Ellen. Mrs Ororo withdrew with good grace but she had the feeling Ellen was up to something that her partner had no knowledge of and that did not bode well.  
Catherine said goodbye and quickly gravitated to Ellen's side.  
“Will you colour with me Ellen?”  
“Sure sweetheart, I've come home early especially to spend some time with you.”  
Ellen kicked off her shoes and went over to the play table, she sat on the floor and opened the well ordered box of crayons. This particular apple hadn't fallen far from the tree, colours were lined up in blocks, broken crayons were kept in a separate compartment. Ellen smirked and began shading Cinderella in pastel pink.  
“That should be blue, be careful not to go outside the lines.”  
“I think she looks pretty in pink, I am being careful, look no smudges.”  
Catherine inspected the work carefully and nodded her approval in that serious way she had. Sometimes she was so like Patty it took Ellen's breath away. She quickly tamped down on the sentiment, she was on a mission here. She took in a breath and began with forced naturalness.  
“So.. You've finished school for the holidays today, are all your friends excited for Christmas?”  
Catherine passed her a yellow crayon for Cinderella’s hair and sighed happily.  
“How many more sleeps until Santa comes?”  
“Four more sleeps. Are you sure you put everything on your list?”  
“I'm sure.”  
Ellen smiled encouragingly. They had made the list together, Catherine had her heart set on just one thing. A pink bicycle, her round blue eyes lit up in wonder whenever she talked about it. How they would all go to the park and grandma could teach her to ride it without the training wheels, then she could ride alongside Ellen when she went for her weekend runs. How she could take it to the beach house when they went for weekends and they could all ride bikes together. Ellen inwardly raised her eyebrows at that one. She would give good money to see Patty Hewes riding a bicycle, it moved her more than she could express being included in all Catherine's imaginative plans. Together they expanded the list a little, Ellen pointed out that she would need a helmet so naturally a pink one was added to the list along with some protective clothing and one or two other items that Ellen prompted her with. Predictably Patty balked at the very idea of her precious charge hurtling around on a bike until Ellen pointed out how preferable that was to something electronic that would atrophy her brain cells and leave her susceptible to the horrors of the Internet or a games console that would see her permanently attached to the tv screen. Ellen thought it was charming the child wanted something as mundane as a bicycle, it was an easy argument to win.  
“Did grandma post it to Santa?”  
The list was entrusted to Patty to ensure it safely arrived. According to Catherine grandma knew lots of important people, she probably knew Santa personally.  
“I'm sure Santa has it, and you have been a good girl right?” Ellen switched to purple to make a start on Cinderella’s coach.  
“I’ve been good. Did you send a list Ellen?”  
The young lawyer smirked inwardly. Here we go..  
“Santa only needs lists of little people, when you're all grown up it doesn't work like that. What do you think grandma would like for Christmas”  
Catherine furrowed her brow in thought, she looked so cute Ellen smiled fondly and reached out to stroke her cheek.  
“Grandma said she has everything.”  
Ellen’s smile drooped momentarily, but she rallied quickly, this was a minor setback.  
“Well I know what I want...” Ellen began, sneaking a quick look at the little girl who’s head was down over the picture of prince charming. The blond head snapped up, her eyes wide with alarm.  
“Grandma already has your presents, it's too late for something else now.”  
“Really? Do you know what I'm getting?”  
“Yes, I helped grandma pick them and wrap them up before she sent them to the north pole.”  
’Bingo’ thought Ellen who switched to brown for the first of the horses pulling the coach. She let a few moments of silence pass, only the waxy scratch of crayons disturbed the quiet.  
“Catherine?”  
“Mmm?”  
“I want to get grandma something really nice but I don't want to buy her something she may have bought for me. Who wants to get a present you already got for someone else?”  
Catherine blinked in confusion as she tried to make sense of the muddle that had come out of Ellen's mouth.  
“So... If you tell me what I have, I can make sure I don't get grandma the same sort of thing.”  
Ellen nodded sagely as she saw the lightbulb pop on in the little girls brain. Catherine put her crayon down and fixed the brunette with an unwavering stare.  
“Grandma said I can't tell you.”  
“Grandma won't know.” Ellen looked nervously over her shoulder and smiled innocently.  
“I'm not going to tell you.” the child grinned slyly.  
“I'll tell you where grandma has hidden your Toy Story DVD.”  
Catherine giggled in obvious delight.  
“Grandma told me you would say that. I know where Toy Story is, grandma said we can all watch it together on Sunday.”  
Ellen rolled her eyes and made a face, she was so over Buzz and Woody. They had made a trip to the cinema together when it was first released and predictably the little girl loved it. When Ellen bought her the DVD Catherine watched it over and over until her eyeballs glazed. Eventually a despairing Patty had confiscated it.  
“I'll make your favourite pasta for dinner.”  
“No”  
“I'll let you download a game of your choice on my iPad.”  
Catherine's eyes lit up momentarily. All cell phones, lap tops and tablets in the house were off limits unless either Patty or Ellen were in direct control of the appliance. She took in a big breath and Ellen's eyes sparkled in triumph, until the child shook her head adamantly.  
“No”  
“Well” said Ellen drawing the word out dramatically. “If you wont tell me, there's only one thing for it.”  
“What?” Catherine's voice dropped to a nervous whisper, she hated to disappoint either adult in her life.  
“I'll just have to....”  
Ellen dropped the crayon and lurched towards the youngster grasping her gently and allowing them both to topple to the floor.  
“Tickle it put of you.”  
Ellen laughed in delight as the child squirmed and squealed underneath her. She dug her fingers into all the right spots as they rolled across the floor in a loud and happy tangle.  
“Wait a minute”  
Ellen had a sudden thought and stopped her assault gazing down at the flushed little face underneath her.  
“What did grandma promise you if you kept it a secret?”  
“She said she would make sure my letter to Santa was at the top of the pile.”  
Catherine grinned up completely guileless and sure in the knowledge that a hot pink bicycle was on its way in four sleeps time.  
“Did she now? Well if grandma said so it must be true.”  
The sarcasm was lost on a five year old so Ellen resumed the tickling, the play table was knocked over and crayons scattered across the floor. Neither heard the door opening. Patty stifled a smile and put on her sternest voice.  
“What on earth are you two doing?”  
“Patty” Ellen squeaked in alarm, the pair froze in place.  
“Hi grandma” Catherine said breathlessly unconcerned.  
Ellen allowed her forehead to thunk to the wood flooring dramatically, she knew what was coming and she knew she deserved it.  
“Ellen was trying to get me to tell her about her presents, just like you said she would.” The little girl piped up.  
Patty stalked slowly across the vast living space, each measured tap of her heels reverberated like the sound of impending doom in Ellen’s skull.  
“She tried to, tried to...” Catherine scrunched up her face as the unfamiliar word eluded her.  
“Bribe you?” Patty supplied helpfully in a dangerously light tone. The child nodded happily and wriggled out from Ellen's grasp.  
“yes. She tried Toy Story and pasta shapes.”  
“Toy Story and pasta shapes?” Patty repeated mechanically as she arched a menacing eyebrow in Ellen's direction.  
“And did you tell?”  
“No,” Catherine made a zipping motion across her mouth with her fingers. “not even when she started to tickle me.”  
“That's my girl.”  
Patty smiled and pressed a kiss to the child's hair. Ellen sat up on the floor looking suitably ashamed and pathetic. The blond nudged her thigh with the toe of her towering black patent heels.  
“What am I going to do with you?”  
“I guess this means no tv” Ellen joked, and pouted miserably.  
“This means no to many things.”  
Patty stared at the younger woman meaningfully. Ellen’s eyes widened in alarm, Friday nights were generally lucky nights, they both tried hard to keep the weekends as free as possible, Patty was extremely amenable to most suggestions on Friday nights.  
“Why am I not surprised you would sink to such depths Ellen?”  
“Because you got there first. I hear Catherine's list is Santa’s top priority now.”  
Patty tossed her head and let the previously well guarded smile spread across her face.  
“Catherine, what do you think? Has Ellen been a bad girl? I think she needs to learn her lesson.  
The blond toed off her shoes, slipped off her jacket and reached for her granddaughters hand.  
“Yes” the child replied gleefully.  
“Alright. You go for the knees I'll get the ribs.”  
“No, no tickling, you know it......”  
Ellen's words were lost in the melee as two determined blonds pressed her back onto the floor.

Fin.


	2. New year, same as the old year.

Patty Hewes had appalling sleeping habits. She had done for years. At the peak of her career when her work consumed her to the exclusion of everything else, sleep was difficult to come by. Her brain refused to shut down no matter how fatigued she was. Many nights were lost tossing and turning in frustration until she eventually found sleep was a luxury she could almost do without. Over the years she had driven her body clock so haywire that keeping regular hours was now an impossibility. She did not of course forego sleep entirely, Patty was the queen of the power nap. She could recline in her office chair, stretch out on her couch at home or close her eyes in the car between appointments. Fifteen to twenty minutes later she would snap awake feeling refreshed, rejuvenated and ready to carry on with her day. She seldom retired to bed before two am, she was always up, dressed and ready for anything by eight. At this present moment in their lives, Ellen hated this about Patty above everything else. Sleep had been her refuge since her teenage years, her bed was her escape zone, it was fast becoming yet another battleground. Patty hopped in and out of the damn thing like a jack rabbit. Springs bounced, covers were flung back, pillows were pummelled. It was like trying to sleep on the subway during the rush hour and after a scant few months living together Ellen had already had enough. She had taken on the hollow eyed look she had when working a major case. Her eyeballs burned with fatigue, her temper was short, if her law career stalled, she consoled herself with the knowledge she could pick up work as an extra in a zombie movie.  
A little after three am one Friday in January Patty finally settled into bed and moulded herself to Ellen's back. The younger woman was rail thin but did provide at least a modicum of body heat. The blond had regrettably dozed off watching a wildlife documentary and woke up freezing on the couch. She was now wide awake and glided a hopeful hand down Ellen's pyjama clad hip, although technically it was Saturday morning, in Patty’s mind it was still Friday night. Ellen started awake and jerked aside.

“Jesus your hands are freezing, what time is it?” She muttered wearily.

“Just gone three but it’s the weekend, you can sleep in tomorrow.” 

Patty’s fingers crept under the thin silky material and along her ribcage, she leant over and brushed her lips to Ellen's bare shoulder. 

“If you don't move that hand right now, I'm going to snap it off at the wrist. Go to sleep.”

Patty huffed and rolled onto her back taking a good portion of the cover with her. Ellen scowled and yanked it back.

“Well, not even six months in and the honeymoon period seems to be over.”

Patty muttered wryly before snapping on the bedside lamp and picking up her book.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ellen hissed and screwed her eyes closed against the light. She retreated to the far edge of the bed. 

“Turn that off and don't even dream of asking me to get up before eight in the morning.”

“Don't forget you promised to take Catherine to the park for a bicycle lesson.”

“I know. Goodnight.”

“And make sure she wears the helmet and protective gear.”

“I will.”

There was a brief period of quiet.

“What do you want for dinner tomorrow? I might try something new from that recipe book you so thoughtfully bought me for Christmas.”

“I don't give a sh....”

“That's enough” Patty cut in sharply, the blond had no time for profane language at home. “I get the message, go back to sleep.”

“I would if the room wasn't lit up like Times Square.”

Patty’s book hit the bedside table with a slam and the light clicked off.

“Thank you.” 

Ellen exhaled noisily and closed her eyes. Fifteen minutes later she realised it was no use, Patty’s clumsy seduction attempt and the spat that ensued had roused her fully into wakefulness. She rolled back to the centre of the bed.

“I thought you liked your Christmas presents”

“I thought you wanted to go to sleep.”

“I bought it for the low cholesterol recipes not to criticise your cooking.”

“There's nothing wrong with my cholesterol, or my cooking. Ask Catherine, she loves my pancakes.”

“Patty,” Ellen clung on to the frayed edges of her temper. “Let's not fight. Come over here.”

She stretched out an arm invitingly but Patty’s eyebrows rose and her eyes rolled disdainfully.

“You've killed the mood now.”

“What mood? I swear to god you are the single most irritating woman on the planet.”

The two women lay side by side staring at the ceiling in silence, the clock ticked round to three thirty.  
Ellen raised herself up on her elbow and leaned in looming over her partner.

“We could make use of one of your other Christmas presents.” She whispered suggestively into the blonds ear as she nipped gently at the earlobe.

Patty shuddered lightly and lifted a hand to cup Ellen's cheek.

“We could do that....” She answered softly, running her finger down the soft pale skin. Ellen smiled and reached across to the bedside drawer.

“...If I wasn't the most irritating woman on the planet.” 

“That's it.” Ellen snapped. She rolled aside, swung her legs out of bed and jammed her feet into her slippers. She threw on her robe and headed for the door.  
“I'll have some tea if your making some.”  
Patty’s amused retort followed the young woman along the hallway as she muttered and cursed her way to the kitchen.


	3. If it's not broke....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clueless couple have managed to survive nine months together when Ellen decides it's time to shake things up a little.

Not much frightened Patty Hewes but the sight of her much younger lover looking up from her lap top with an anticipatory gleam in her eye gave the blond a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The last time Ellen looked at her like that she had almost ended up in traction. It took her back weeks to return to normal and even now she had to be careful about sitting down for extended periods. Patty was seriously considering suing Cosmopolitan for endangering the health and safety of mature women everywhere with the publication of its ridiculous ’28 Sexual positions for Lesbians’ article last year. Ellen had stumbled upon it and subsequently found a website dedicated to couples trying them out complete with photographs, videos and audio commentary. 

Patty was gone sixty, she was no prude but sex had never really been her thing. For her sex was more about the connection than the actual act. They had that connection, the sex was very satisfying to Patty’s mind and she was immediately suspicious that Ellen felt it was not enough. The last thing she wanted was for her younger lover to think she was not open to new things, besides she enjoyed saying yes to things Ellen expected her not to contemplate. Still, it wouldn't do to appear too eager.

“I thought you enjoyed our sex life” 

Patty’s eyes widened in alarm as she looked over Ellen's shoulder at the images displayed in lurid detail on the laptop screen.

“I do, of course I do, it's great.” Ellen responded quickly as she clicked on another icon. 

“Then why are you looking at porn?”

“It's not porn, it’s Cosmo. I'm just curious...”

“You think you're missing out?”

“What? No, it's just.. I'm just...”

“Curious” Patty finished and tilted her head to try and make sense of the tangle of bodies and limbs on display.

“Has that woman got three hands? That would be useful.”

“Alright it's stupid, I'm being stupid, forget about it.”

“No, I'll go and limber up upstairs. Let's try number four, It's always been my lucky number.”

“What now? You're kidding right?”

Patty raised an eyebrow and sauntered away. Ellen quickly refreshed her memory on position four before snapping the laptop closed and heading for the stairs. Once she got to the bedroom Patty was lay on the bed wearing nothing but a smile and her signature scent. 

“Come on, I'm about to start without you.” 

She raised a hand and stroked herself from shoulder to abdomen as Ellen gaped from the doorway. The Patty she had been living with for the past nine months had never gone in for sexual innuendo. Sex was something they did in bed, in the dark and usually on a Friday. Not that it wasn't good, it was, sometimes spectacularly so. Patty was in great shape, she was a tender lover, always considerate and eager to please. She also had a nice line in dirty talk that thrilled Ellen no end. Having Patty Hewes whisper obscenities in her ear as she touched her was a huge turn on, but Patty was of a different generation to her partner. Ellen learned early on that Patty did not view being groped in the kitchen as erotic foreplay. A suggestion of a ’quickie’ in the ladies room of an upscale hotel on a rare night out together was another none starter. Patty rarely instigated sex, her idea of post coital pillow talk was to remind Ellen to set her alarm for the morning, so seeing her so enthused about a magazine article was more than a little surprising. Ellen wasn't going to question it, she grinned lasciviously from the doorway and began removing her clothes.

“Here, let me do that.”

Ellen climbed onto the bed and brushed Patty’s hand from where it was caressing her breast. The pale pink nipple was already tightly furled, Ellen pinched it gently before taking it between her lips. Patty sighed happily and they were off. Twenty minutes later the blond was lying in a sated, sweaty heap with Ellen along side her. 

“Well, they may be on to something.” 

She gasped out as Ellen laughed quietly in agreement. The young woman spooned up behind Patty and brushed kisses down her neck as a reward. She settled in close and closed her eyes.

“Ellen, it's a super king sized bed, don't cling to me like a limpet, get over to your own side, goodnight.”

“Night Patty.”

Ellen scooted away and over to the other side. She exhaled patiently and decided not to push her luck.

Over the next couple of weeks they had tried another three positions from the list. Patty would concede it was the most fun she had experienced in bed in her life. Ellen was delighted, and when Patty whispered ’number fifteen’ before she left for the office one morning Ellen was in a state of perpetual arousal for the rest of the day. Once they got Catherine into bed that night they both hurried through their respective workloads and were heading for the bedroom before ten thirty. Unfortunately number fifteen proved to be a bridge too far and some over ambitious manoeuvring resulted in an undignified fall from the bed and severely dented pride. Patty had to suffer an excruciatingly embarrassing visit to her physician who looked at her knowingly and diagnosed a badly bruised tail bone that would take some time to heal. She called a halt to their athletic experiments and cursed Cosmopolitan and Ellen’s idiotic ideas up and down the city for the next few weeks. Ellen knew when to leave things alone. She was extremely apologetic and spent a lot of time soothing the blonds rattled ego. She offered gentle massages to the affected area which were refused point blank so she made herself useful by helping out more around the apartment and keeping Catherine entertained. Ellen did not complain when four sex free weeks rolled slowly by. Patty was in pain and her sexual confidence seemed to have taken as big of a knock as her coccyx. She had to bide her time and be patient. 

Another week later Ellen thought she had the answer. She glanced across at Patty who was deeply engrossed in her latest crusade so she opened the webpage and began browsing. She looked up after fifteen minutes to find Patty staring at her suspiciously across the table.

“What are you looking at?”

Ellen closed the page and attempted an innocent look that Patty saw through in a heartbeat. The young woman's shoulders sagged and she blew out her cheeks.

“Patty it's been weeks, can I touch you tonight? We'll take it slowly, nothing adventurous... I've really missed it.”

“If you hadn't taken off on that ridiculous flight of fancy this wouldn't have happened and we would be enjoying our perfectly acceptable sex life as normal.”

“Don't give me that, you were having a great time until...”

“Until I suffered a spinal injury.”

“Patty you bruised your tailbone, it's not life changing.”

“You're not the one who has been barely able to sit down for a month, for me that is life changing.”

Patty glowered from her seat, she stood up and stretched cautiously to emphasise the point. 

Ellen pouted and looked suitably chastised but she wasn't about to give in without a fight. 

“Just take a look at this, it will ease us back into it.”

Patty’s eyebrows rose dangerously as she rounded the table and ventured a look over her partner’s shoulder.

“Safe sex for the over sixties? Are you fucking kidding me?”


	4. A Years A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it this far, Ellen thinks a celebration is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, major fluff alert.

Ellen and Catherine had spent the morning baking. The kitchen was rife with the enticing aroma of cupcakes and frosting. They had finished the decorating and the cakes sat proudly on the worktop as the pair of them shared the clean up operation. Catherine chattered away happily so much more animated now than the painfully shy child of a year ago. Ellen loaded the dishwasher keeping up her own end of the conversation. She loved it, she loved being... whatever it was she was to Catherine. Co-parent, was the clumsy phrase used on the official forms from school that arrived last month. Ellen sniffed and blinked away tears when she first saw it. Patty rolled her eyes theatrically but she looked pleased and relieved all at once. The blond squeezed Ellen's shoulder as she brushed past which was as good as it got for displays of affection outside the bedroom. 

Ellen glanced at her watch, Patty would be home soon, the kitchen would be restored to its normal pristine condition and all would be well with the world. Patty liked a well ordered home, it calmed her and god knows they all benefitted from a calm Patty. Ellen still shuddered from the memory of a barefoot Patty standing on a stray Lego block long after Catherine had gone to bed one night. The younger woman was no slouch in the cursing department but even she had never heard so many swear words unleashed in such an eloquent torrent for so long. It made her break out in a cold sweat just to think about it. They both scanned the kitchen anxiously then smiled and nodded at each other. Everything was back in place, worktops gleamed, appliances sparkled and the small selection of sweet treats looked delightful. Ellen had organised the little family occasion to mark the first anniversary of her moving in. No big deal, no cards, flowers or grand gestures, just the three of them having some time together was enough. Patty had probably forgotten about the date, which was fine but Ellen thought it was worth celebrating. She was happy, Catherine was thriving and Patty was.... Well Patty was Patty and everything that came along with her, she wasn’t going to change, but she must be happy too or Ellen was sure she would have heard about it before now.

Patty walked into the apartment barely half an hour later. Her nostrils twitched and her lips quirked into a pleased smile. No doubt the cakes would be delicious, Ellen was a talented baker and a little treat once in a while didn't do anyone any harm. Catherine enjoyed helping and it pleased Patty that the two females in her life were forming such a strong bond. she hung up her jacket and tucked her shoes into the hall closet before greeting Catherine with a swift hug and raising her eyebrows at Ellen.

“Tea and cakes? Are we celebrating something?”

“Yes actually. It's been a year since I moved in. I thought a tea party would mark the occasion.”

“I helped.” Catherine piped up from the doorway as she was carefully carrying in a plate of cupcakes. 

“They look fabulous. I hope you had something light for lunch.”

“Of course we did.” 

Ellen replied testily hoping Patty wasn't going to pull one of her dietary lectures that she regularly gave out but was apparently exempt from following. The blond smiled magnanimously.

“Then lets tuck in. Is that one white chocolate?”

Catherine's face fell a little as her grandmother plucked her favourite from the plate.

“It's ok sweetie, I made two of those.”

Ellen cut in with a mild glare in Patty’s direction as the blond took a bite and gave an appreciative groan. It was spectacularly good. Once the cakes had been consumed and they had chatted about their morning Patty took her time over another cup of tea. 

“So, It's been a year already?” 

She mused quietly as Catherine hoovered crumbs from her plate. Ellen hummed in agreement.

“That's a long time. I've had a birthday and Christmas.” Catherine chimed in.

“That's right.” Patty nodded in assent. “Now you're almost ready for big school.”

“How many sleeps Ellen?”

“Twelve sleeps to go.”

Ellen stroked the girls hair fondly. Catherine attended nursery daily already but was quite anxious about starting ’real’ school. They both spent time reassuring her and bolstering her confidence which was surprisingly fragile considering her heritage.

“Twelve sleeps.” Patty repeated slowly. 

Ellen frowned and looked over at the blond who had produced an envelope from her purse and was twirling it gently between her fingers.

“We could do a lot of things before we reach the end of twelve sleeps.”

“Like what?” Catherine whispered drawn in by Patty’s theatrical delivery.

“Well, we could go to work and you could spend the time with Mrs Auroro. Or we could take a little holiday to this place I've heard about...”

Ellen's eyes widened so comically Patty lost her composure and began to laugh. 

“Where Grandma? Is it Disney, are we going to see all the princesses?”

Catherine was bouncing in her chair with excitement.

“Yes, I believe they have a Disney world in Paris.” 

Patty removed the tickets from the envelope with a flourish.

“Paris?” Ellen squeaked and almost fell off her chair.

“Paris, France.” Patty drawled for clarification.

“It's all arranged, we go in... let me see, two sleeps time.”

“On Monday? Patty what about work, I can't just take off.”

“Yes you can I've cleared it with George. Two weeks paid leave, a short holiday then we can get Catherine settled into school.”

Patty’s eyes gleamed with triumph. Ellen could not summon the urge to be upset at Patty’s high handedness in speaking to her boss because Patty had said ’We.’ We can get Catherine settled into school and Paris, who didn't want to go to Paris.

“Catherine you better have an early night tonight. We have a lot of shopping and packing to do tomorrow.”

The little girl cheered and raced around the table to hug her grandmother. 

“I can't wait. I'm going to pack Blueberry right now.”

Patty dropped a kiss on her hair as the little girl scooted off to her room. She stirred her tea and gazed gently at Ellen across the table.

“You thought I'd forgotten?”

“You devil. I can't believe you.”

“What?” Patty smirked back in mock innocence. 

It wasn't too difficult making an effort. Ellen put up with a lot. Patty knew this. She knew she was hard to live with. She knew she came with a lot of baggage not to mention a five year old child. Ellen had taken them on without reservation, she had moved in and improved their lives in too many ways to count. Ellen loved them. She loved her and she proved it every day she woke up beside her. Paris was nothing. Patty would give her the world if she could.

Later that night after a long evening spent planning, chatting and calming an over excited little girl the couple finally retired to bed. Patty leant back against the pillows and watched Ellen as she undressed and completed her nightly ritual. She was so beautiful, so young still, it took her breath away.

“Come here.” Patty raised her arm and invited an embrace.

“You've been spoiled already.” Ellen mumbled as she tucked her head into the space between neck and shoulder.

“I could stand a little more spoiling.”

“You deserve a little more spoiling. What you did today, it was special.”

Ellen's fingers began to trail a path down pleasantly warm, fragrant skin. Patty hummed and relaxed into the pillows. A thought struck her as Ellen's lips kissed their way around her breast.

“You do have a passport don't you?”

The lips stilled.

“Shit.”


End file.
